Machines for making ice are well known. An ice-making machine generally consists of a reservoir for holding a quantity of water to be made into ice, a refrigeration unit which cycles a two-phase refrigerant through a vapor-liquid cycle to cause cooling and freezing of the water in the reservoir, and an integral bin for storing ice made by the refrigeration unit. The machine typically has an ice-harvesting system which ejects ice from the reservoir and through an outlet chute to the storage bin, and automatic controls for operating the ice-harvesting system and for introducing water into the reservoir following a harvesting sequence.
The vast majority of stand-alone ice-making machines have been intended for use in a single location, generally indoors or in an area sheltered from the weather. For instance, commercial ice-making machines are commonly used in food service establishments, hotels, and the like. A commercial ice-making machine usually has an ice-making unit including a refrigerant compressor, an evaporator, a condenser, a water reservoir, and plumbing and electrical systems, all of which are housed in a cabinet above an ice storage bin. The ice-making unit is permanently mounted to or with respect to the storage bin. Because the machine is not intended to be moved frequently, it is generally relatively large and heavy, and is usually permanently plumbed into a plumbing system and hard-wired into an electrical system at its location of use. Furthermore, because it is sheltered from the weather, the typical ice-making machine does not have features permitting it to be safely used outdoors.
While conventional ice-making machines are capable of producing ice in large quantities, for example up to 800 pounds per day for large commercial units, it is not practical to place them in certain locations where large amounts of ice are desired. For instance, boat docks, camping grounds, and other relatively remote locations where users desire ice, typically do not have suitable plumbing, electrical, and/or shelter facilities that would permit a large ice-making machine to be installed. Although portable ice-making machines have been developed, they generally do not produce ice rapidly enough to be practically used by a commercial proprietor of ice, or where quantity demands usually exceed their production capacity. Consequently, commercial proprietors of ice in remote locations generally purchase bags of ice from an off-site commercial ice manufacturer, and store the bags of ice in an insulated or refrigerated storage chest or cooler for resale to customers. Such "manufactured" ice, however, is relatively expensive, and certain locations may not have access to an ice-supply service.
There has thus been a need for a large-capacity ice-making apparatus capable of being safely used outdoors in inclement weather. There has been a further need for an ice-making apparatus which can be used at a relatively remote location which has access to potable water and to electricity but which does not have modern plumbing and electrical systems. There has also been a need for a large-capacity portable ice-making apparatus which is easily movable from one location to another.